


World Watcher

by NaturalStupidity



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturalStupidity/pseuds/NaturalStupidity





	World Watcher

第一次毁灭日交拳对峙时，我就知道，我可能要死了。

它的力气甚至比我的都要大，这是我见所未见的。在我偷袭他使用了热视线后，它也对我使出了热视线；这是在此前的报道中并未提及过的。我可以怀疑，它是在不断地进化着。

事实上就算它不进化，仅从神奇女侠的状况来看，便知道它不是一个可以随便对付的对手。

这么想想，我还是很高兴方才跟Lois吃了个饭的。她是个好记者，也是我的好朋友，就算那是最后一次见面，倒也是非常愉快的。

好痛。

或许我不该在战斗中分神想这些。

我擦去额上的血，水泥在我脚下碎裂。

但也许这是我的生物本能，当我遇到不可能打败的敌人、或者面临着可以预见的将死的未来之时，会忍不住去回想我这一生，想一些琐碎之事。想我的父母，想在堪萨斯的农场，想Perry，想Lois，想正义联盟，想哥谭，想大都会，想我刚才没吃完的那顿饭，想Martha的苹果派，想我没写完的稿子，想蝙蝠侠。

我在很多场战斗中学会了我远不是最强的那个的事实。

但其实这并不是很重要，这在我小的时候我就知道了。英语、算术、科学。这些我都不是做得最好的那个，尽管我有超级大脑，我也做得不是最好的那个。蝙蝠侠就是个很好的例子。在谋略上，我们整个正义联盟都甘拜下风。在速度上，闪电侠也可以与我一较高下。而绿灯侠则有着令人钦佩的意志力。

我想，这与能力无关。

太阳下山了。

这对我很不利。阳光还在地平线做着最后的徘徊，毁灭日惊人的弹跳力将我们的战地引去了大都会与哥谭相连的大桥上。他在大都会破坏的已经够多了，绝对不能让他再去哥谭。

我已经受了伤，这让我觉得很狼狈。可是我没有办法。

在大都会人们的心中，我应该是那个永远不会受伤、为他们解决一切困难、保卫他们每一个幸福的日子的超人。超人，超级人类，或者超级外星人。其实这也没什么关系，他们依赖我的心情是一样的。就像每次看到我都会找我照相的Bibbowski，他找我照相是因为我救过他很多次，他将他的生命托付于我，我必然要回应他的信任。

就像我要回应在这条桥上、所有绝望的只能将性命托付于我的人的信任一样。

“去找你妈妈吧，孩子。”我说。

那个小男孩可能还没有长大到足以明白究竟发生了什么，或许他只会记得他丢了游戏机、遇到了危险、随后被一个人救了。他或许会感激我、爱戴我，但是我知道他喜爱的不是真正的我；他喜爱的只是那个保护了他、并且会一直保护他的我。我想Lois也是如此。

尽管如此，他返回来抱住我的时候我还是很高兴的。

我希望我值得他此时的高兴。

我知道自己狼狈不堪，但是也许也没有关系了。我回想着脑中最后看过的日出，那一定很美。

我终于再一次把它引回了大都会市中心。我希望大都会的警察足够聪明、早已将普通市民疏散了。

我知道我会死，我希望在那之前，我不会让所有人失望。

Take him down. Don't hold back.

我记得神奇女侠这么跟我说过。

我没有留手了，但我也无法占据上风。这不是我失败的理由，所以我没有理由会失败。

背部撞击在沥青路上，人造的混凝土破裂的声音沿着我的脊骨传到耳中。一种难掩的疲惫感和前所未有的疼痛卷席了我。有那么一瞬间我只想躺在这里，直到一切结束，或者结束一切。

单薄的弹药不停歇地轰炸在毁灭日的身上。我想现在应该没有哪个警察还会呆在这附近的片区了，我不知道这些不自量力的弹药是从哪里来的。

不需要我抬头，一架黑色的战斗机就从我头顶飞了过去。它成功地吸引走了毁灭日所有的注意力。

蝙蝠侠。

毁灭日一跃而起，朝蝙蝠飞机扑去。蝙蝠侠驾驶技术很好，但他是没有办法躲得过毁灭日的。它太快、太强壮了。

我想要去救他，却仿佛失去了对我的肢体的控制力，动弹不得。

毁灭日扑上了蝙蝠侠的飞机，撕裂了它的机翼，将蝙蝠侠揪了出来。

别碰他。

这已经仿佛是我最后的力量了。我跃到空中，将毁灭日甩下了地面。这里不是安全的，但至少暂时是可以让我休息一会儿了。

我接住蝙蝠侠，将他和他残破的蝙蝠机身放到了天台上。

“呼……”

我扶住机身，呼出了一口气。我知道呼吸不是必要的，但是我想要尝试通过这种方式让自己得到喘一口气的时间。

蝙蝠侠走上来，看着我。他很安静。他的心跳有些快，或许是因为他身上多处骨折、还受了很严重的内伤的原因。但他的呼吸很平稳，他的眼神并不躲闪，他的手指没有颤抖，他的声带震动自然，他的衣服破破烂烂，但是他的身体一如往常。

他不害怕。我也不害怕。

“你必须杀死它，超人。”

他这么说。

“我知道。”

我这么说。

我站直了身，站在他的身旁，看着毁灭日从地上一跃而起。

“没有援军了。”

我笑了。

“我就是援军。”

或许在浑身衣服破得不成样子、嘴角还淌着血的情况下跟蝙蝠侠说这个并不太好，但我想我也没有机会听到他的抱怨了。这次的战损很严重，城市损伤也很大，如果他活下来了——他活着去处理这些事情时，估计会满肚子怨言，可惜我也没有机会听他说了。不得不说，我很喜欢看着每次他为一些联盟的日常事务跳脚的样子。

我很抱歉，蝙蝠侠。明明今天早上你才开始用韦恩集团的收入补贴正义联盟的。

或许大都会在这之后会更有安全感，因为她会有一整个联盟。但是在实力方面我还是很有自信的，只希望这次毁灭日死了之后不会再有别的跟它一样强或者比它更强的战斗兵器出现。那时可没有超人跟它展开殊死搏斗了。

我再一次被摁倒了地里。

尽管Luthor起到的作用实在是微乎其微、甚至还需要我去救他，但不得不承认的是他的确给了我喘一口气的时间。

在重回战场前我看了他一眼，显然他还很不愿意我去救他。我知道他想当救世主，他不喜欢我、并想方设法想杀死我。我理解他。他对我的敌意一方面因为我是个对人类而言几乎无所不能的神，一方面是出于商人的本能想要获取更多的利益。

他的一切理由我都能理解，他的担忧不无道理。但在他是我的死敌前，他先是一个我需要保护的人类。

大地的震动从我的后脑处传遍全身。我想这次，我一定是爬不起来了。

这个世界还是很美好的。我记忆中堪萨斯的阳光，丰收玉米的香甜，午后树荫下Martha做的苹果派，写出新闻头条后的激动，救下每一个人时心中的喜悦，和Barry Allen一次又一次的竞速赛跑，Diana Prince拿着她的周边玩偶朝我微笑，Hal Jordan拿着他的绿灯戒捏造一些啼笑皆非的形状，来自Bruce Wayne清晨和夜晚的吻。

这个世界还是很美好的。我希望今晚以后每个人入睡时都不再为第二日是否能够醒来而担忧，希望每个人可以不懈地追求他们的幸福直到将其握在手中。我们生活在一个并不太平的世界，我只是在尽一切的可能去帮助这里的人们。尽管我一直清楚我不是这里的一份子，但我想我融入得很好。

我知道我在做正确的事。这也是我想做的事。

我想我已经没有什么可以说的了。

砰。

是熟悉的蝙蝠侠塑料炸弹在毁灭日身上的爆炸声。

我不知道为什么他还在这里，我想他如果足够聪明、那他在刚刚就已经远远地离开才对。他只是个穿着蝙蝠战衣的普通人；这里却不是普通人的战场。

“超人，我知道你能听到。”

我当然能听到。我还能听到毁灭日沉重的脚步声朝他逼近。

“站起来。你不能死在这里。”

我没有死。我不会死的，你个蠢蝙蝠。

至少在一切结束之前。

“至少在一切结束之前。”

我睁开了眼。

蝙蝠侠站在被我们砸出来的坑的边缘，他的战袍在风中飞扬。很好看。

“站起来。”

“站起来。”

“超人。”

“Clark Kent.”

毁灭日已经站到了蝙蝠侠面前，高高举起了他那长出了棘刺的拳头。蝙蝠侠并没有攻击；他不会的。因为那是徒劳。

我已经没有感觉了。我不知道自己如何从废墟中站起，如何用我最快的速度飞行，如何在毁灭日刺穿蝙蝠侠之前，将它的脖颈扭断。

但至少，我想，在什么刺穿我的胸膛前，我还是知道的。

我感觉到自己被人搂起。那是个温暖的怀抱，这个温度我很熟悉。他的身体一开始很僵硬，后来慢慢软化了下来。

我看着他。透过面罩的两个孔，我可以看到他湛蓝的眼睛，不染纤尘。

“它死了。大家都很安全。”

不愧是蝙蝠侠，在我问出口前，他永远知道我想问什么。

“Good.”

“Well done.”

我们同时说道。

我想笑一下，但是却已经没有力气说话了。或许是我之前想的东西太多，我的脑子里现在一片空白，什么也没有出现在那里。

我所想，即我所见。

我抚摸了一下他的脸。没有湿润。

真是绝情啊，这只蝙蝠。哪怕我要死了，他也不会掉一下眼泪、好歹让我开心一下吗？要知道，他要是战亡，我一定会很悲伤的。我不知道我有没有那样坚强的心、去承受失去他的事实。

我支撑不起举起手的力气了。

蝙蝠侠的眼睛，我也看不清了。

他抬起手，缓缓将我的眼睑合上。

“My hero.”

我听到他这么说。

也对。他应该很早、很早之前，就已经知道了。我也在很早、很早之前，就已经知道了。

这是我们终将面对的。


End file.
